Spark from the heart 3: Cream and Jack
by Nazo228
Summary: taking place after Sonic and Amy's story, Cream wishes she was like Tails and Sonic. all she wishes for is someone to love and care for, little does she know that her wish is destined to come true. Cream and Jack the rabbit My first fanfic character arrives
1. Wedding bells

Chapter 1: **Wedding Bells**

It was the day of Sonic and Amy's wedding, Cream walked ahead of Amy scattering flowers along the ground, as cheerfully as she can possibly could, her Chao, Cheese, floated over her shoulder quietly, though held a wide smile on his face. Cream reached the front of the stands and took a seat in the front row. At the alter the best man Tails, the brides maid Cosmo, and the blue spiky hero Sonic stood strong and tall. Amy walked up to the alter and stood across from Sonic, and beside Cosmo. And yet oddly, Knuckles had been assigned the priest job.

Meanwhile behind the stands, Silver and Blaze stood in the back quietly… as much as they could anyway,

"Man this suit is dirty." Silver complained,

"Oh shut it, it's not dirty," Blaze said as she examined Silver's suit, "and besides it's the same color as you are." Blaze said as she bumped him playfully,

"Alright, I think I'll live." Silver replied,

"Silver, Blaze, may you please bring the rings here please." Knuckles asked. Silver and Blaze both picked up a ring on a pillow and brought It forth. Tails took Amy's ring and Cosmo took Sonic's ring. Then the rings were placed on their fingers. Then Silver took his place beside Sonic and Blaze stood by Amy, "Sonic do you, take this woman as your lawful wedded wife?" Knuckles asked,

"I do" Sonic replied,

"And do you Amy, take this man as your lawful wedded husband?" Knuckled asked,

"I do." Amy answered,

"you may now, kiss the bride." Knuckles said. Amy and Sonic quickly fell into a deep passionate kiss.

* * *

Later during the celebration party everyone congratulated Sonic and Amy for their marriage (Finally). Cream was the first one to congratulate Sonic,

"Congrats on your wedding, Mr. Sonic, and Mrs. Amy." Cream said,

"Chao Chao! **(Yeah way to go!)**" Cheese said excitedly,

"Thanks Cream, thanks Cheese, and hey this might be you some time." Sonic said as he gave her his signature thumbs up. Cream looked at the ground in dismay,

"Yeah, I guess." She muttered, she walked over to one of the stacked chairs in the corner of the room,

"Chao, Chao? **(What's wrong?)**" Cheese asked,

"oh it's just Sonic say I will have someone to marry one day, but…" Cream paused and looked up to Tails, Cosmo was hanging onto his arm,

"Chao Chao? **(but what?)"** Cheese asked,

"but the only person I ever liked, is taken." Cream said as she buried her head in her hands and sobbed,

"Chao, Chao Chao Chao, Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao. Chao Chao Chao!**( Cream, you don't need him, there are more people out there that would be willing to go out with you. And plus you have me)**" Cheese said as she clung to Cream's neck gently,

"Ha ha, yeah I guess you're right." Cream said as she dried her eyes. She stood up and walked over to continue with the party.

* * *

Later that evening Cream, her mother Vanilla, and Cheese were walking home from the party, "Well I'm glad that the two are together now." Vanilla said,

"Me too, I hope they have a good life." Cream added. Cream stopped and Cheese stopped as well,

"Is something wrong hon?" Vanilla asked,

"Um, no, may Cheese and I have a moment? we'll meet you home." Cream asked,

"Okay, don't be gone all night." Vanilla said as she walked away,

"Chao Chao Chao? **(Why'd we stop?)**" Cheese asked,

"no reason, just to relax." Cream answered as she layed on the ground,

"Chao, Chao **(Oh, okay.)**" Cheese said as he lay down next to her.

Cream had been asleep for about half an hour, "Chao Chao! **(Wake up!)"** Cheese yelled to Cream. Cream woke up and rubbed her eyes,

"I'm awake, I'm awake." Cream answered,

"Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao **(You've been asleep for half an hour)**" Cheese said,

"What!? We need to get home cheese, let's go." Cream said as she took off running,

"Chao Chao Chao, Chao Chao Chao! **(Cream slow down, you're running as fast as Sonic!)**

"We can't we gotta get-oof-" Cream was cut off by running into something, Cream fell and another loud thud followed,

"Chao Chao Chao Chao **(Cream are you alright?)**" Cheese asked,

"Yeah I'm fine, what did I hit?" Cream asked,

"Chao…** (well…)"** Cheese paused and looked at the figure on the ground, Cream looked as well at the silhouette,

"Chao Chao Chao **(I think you ran into someone.)**" Cheese finished,

"Oh my, Cheese we have to help him." Cream inquired,

"Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao, Chao? Chao Chao Chao **(I can hit someone halfway across Mobius, but, a kid? I'm not sure.)**" Cheese explained. Cream walked over to the figure an grabbed its shoulders,

"Cheese get his feet." Cream ordered,

"Chao **(Alright fine)**. Cheese complied. He walked over to it's feet and picked one foot into the air, "Chao Chao Chao **(I didn't know I could lift this with qi.)**." Cheese said as he glowed a bluish Aurora, and then the two started for Cream's house.

Cream and Cheese finally arrived at their house, Cheese dropped the foot lightly, fluttered up to the door, and opened it. Cream walked into the house and dropped the figure. Once in the light, it was clear that the person was a male rabbit, he was light brown and his left ear dropped low while the right ear stood strait, and he was wearing black shoes with two brown stripes that cut across horizontally. Vanilla walked out and looked at Cream,

"Cream who is this?" Vanilla asked calmly,

"I don't know who he is, but I ran into him and…" Cream paused and thought for a moment, she remembered that her fist hit something, hard, "and I think I hit him in the face on accident." Cream finished honestly. Vanilla then looked over to the little rabbit on the ground, he was breathing, so he was alive,

"I'll Bring him into the guest room, and may you get my first aid kit please." Vanilla asked sweetly as she walked to the boy, and picked him up gently,

"yes mother." Cream answered and bowed before she ran for the first aid kit in the bathroom. Vanilla had more items in her box after her first treatment to Cosmo. Vanilla walked into the guest room and placed the boy on the bed, she examined the boy's body thoroughly and noticed a large bump on his head, and was bleeding slightly. Cream walked in and gave Vanilla her medical box. Vanilla then pulled out an alcoholic wipe and cleaned his head from the blood, Cream and Cheese observed carefully. Vanilla tossed the wipe into a bag that hung on the side of the box, then she pulled out a cloth pad and a Bandage. She placed the pad on the boy's head and wrapped it tightly, she then pulled out a bandage clip and clipped the cloth together. Vanilla stood up and closed the medical box, and pulled the plastic bag off of the box,

"will he be alright?" Cream asked,

"He will be fine dear… it's getting late and you two need some rest." Vanilla said,

"Yes mother." Cream said as she bowed. Cream and Cheese walked off to bed with a last glimpse at the boys face. Cream flopped on to her bed and Cheese curled on her pillow, _"Who is he?" _Cream pondered. She turned off the lights and then fell asleep.


	2. Jack the rabbit

Chapter 2: Jack the rabbit **(my you tube is finally up First video-of course- Funny sonic pics =D, User name: Nazo228)**

Cream awoke bright and early at about eight in the morning, she hopped off of her bed, and Cheese followed. Cream walked over to her dresser, pulled out her everyday normal dress and lay it on her bed, "Cheese, may have some privacy for a moment." Cream asked,

"Chao. (sure.)" Cheese answered, he opened the bedroom door and closed it behind him. Cream then slipped out of her wedding gown and placed it on the bed beside her bed. She then put on her traditional clothes and walked out of her bedroom. She saw the Guest bedroom door closed so she didn't bother with the injured boy. She headed strait into the kitchen and saw a note on the table along with a plate of three pancakes,

_ "Three pancakes?" _Cream thought. She walked over and read the note first, it read,

"Dear Cream and Cheese, I have to go work today, I made an extra pancake for our guest, so make sure he eats. Make sure that he is fine every hour, Love mother."

Cream set the note on the kitchen counter top, "I think we should check on him, don't you think Cheese?" Cream asked,

"Chao. (Yeah.)" Cheese replied. Cream walked over to the guest bedroom and Cheese followed. She opened the door and peaked into the room, the boy was still asleep -or knocked out- so Cream crept into the room slowly. She walked over to the bed and Cheese quietly followed, the two look at his face, his breathing was normal and to Cream he seemed fine. But she was curious as to what happened to his head. She slowly pulled the bandage and revealed a large bruise on his head, she touch the bruise lightly and awoke the boy,

"YOWW!" he yelped in pain, he shot up from the pain and hit Cream in the head. Cream fell backwards to the floor and Cheese fluttered over her gracefully, the boy sat up and looked at Cream as she rubbed her head, "are you alright?" he asked,

"Yeah I'm fine, what about you?" Cream asked,

"I have a huge headache, but other than that I'm…" He paused and looked around at his surroundings, "Wait where am I." he asked. Cream stood up with the help of Cheese,

"Well you are in my home." Cream answered,

"Why?" he asked

"Well you hit your head pretty hard." Cream answered. Chees bumped her on the shoulder,

" Chao Chao Chao Chao (I think you should tell him the truth)" Cheese said,

"well I hit your head pretty hard." Cream said,

"You hit me?" the boy asked calmly,

"well it was on accident I swear, I was in a rush and I… well… bumped your face with my fist." Cream answered,

"Well that was a pretty hard hit." he said, "I'm Jack, what's your name?" He asked,

"I'm Cream and this is my Chao Cheese."

"Chao! (Hi!)" Cheese greeted excitedly,

"Pleased to meet you, may I exit this bed?" Jack asked,

"of course, we have breakfast on the table if you're hungry."

"Breakfast. Man I haven't eaten in about a day." Jack said,

"A day?"

"yeah, a day, can you believe it?"

"Well than you better eat." Cream said as she walked out the door. Jack emerged from the bed and followed at a distance. He walked over to the table, took a seat and waited patiently. Cream walked to the cabinet and pulled out two plates, while Cheese grabbed the third. They placed them on the table, and Cream walked back to grab forks. She grabbed the forks, and syrup and placed them on the table neatly. Cream sat down across from Jack, and placed a pancake on his plate. Cream folded her hands and rested them her head on them, _"Wow, he's actually pretty cute, maybe this is what Sonic was talking about"_ Cream thought,

"Wow, did you make these?" Jack asked,

"do you like them?" Cream asked sweetly,

"Yeah they're amazing." Jack replied,

"My mother made them." Cream answered to Jack's questioned. Jack looked down and gulped,

"Mother?"

"Yeah, don't you have a mother?" Cream asked,

"Well, no, I was abandoned at the age of five, and I survived in a leaky dome, and the grassland." Jack answered,

"you eat the grass!? That's awful!" Cream exclaimed,

"Yeah, I occasionally eat something from the dinners garbage… I'll spare you the rest of the details." Jack explained,

"You can live here." Cream offered,

"No it's fine, I don't want to be a burden." Jack answered,

"Well at least stay until my mother gets home." Cream countered,

"well… okay I'll stay." Jack gave in,

"Chao! (Yay!)" Cheese exclaimed,

"What is that?" Jack asked, all he could hear from Cheese was "Chao",

"You've never seen a Chao?" Cream asked,

"No never, he's pretty cute." Jack said. Cheese jumped up from his seat and fluttered over to Jack. Cheese focused and his hand glowed a dark blue aurora. Cheese tapped Jack on his head and stopped glowing,

"Chao Chao Chao? (How do you feel?)" Cheese asked,

"I can understand you, that is cool." Jack said,

"Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao (Well let me tell you where we come from.)"


	3. Can we keep him?

Chapter 3: Can we keep him? **(I sincerely apologize for the extremely late upload, I got a virus on my computer, I have been trying to get my essays done, and I have been spending as much time on my story as possible, this is a short chapter but I hope it'll do)**

"So you come from a chao garden?" Jack asked,

"Chao (Yup)" Cheese replied,

"Interesting, I've never seen one up close." Jack said. Cream had been becoming slightly jealous of the fact that Cheese had been talking to him for almost an hour. There was a knock on the door that created silence. Cream quickly opened the door to see blaze with her martial arts gear,

"Hi Blaze; I thought that you were at the Marriage party." Cream said

"Well one it was boring, and two you have a sparing tournament next Sunday. And I couldn't let you down." Blaze replied,

"Thank you Blaze!" Cream exclaimed as she threw her arms around Blaze,

"Alright, let's get…" Blaze paused as she walked in and noticed Jack, "Started?" Blaze finished. Cream ran over and grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him to Blaze,

"This is Jack, he might be moving in." Cream said,

"H-hi." Jack stuttered,

"IF YOU TRY ANYTHING SLY, I. WILL. END YOU!" Blaze warned. Jack could see the flames from Blazes eyes,

"Blaze wait, I kinda punched him in the head, and he doesn't have a home." Cream explained

"You don't have a home?" Blaze asked,

"No, I'm afraid not." Jack replied,

"Awfully polite for a homeless kid." Blaze said. A sweat drop fell from Jack's head,

"Well I looked through some manner books, and I learned." Jack replied quickly. Blaze looked at him skeptically,

"Alright," Blaze said finally, "Cream are you ready?" She asked,

"I just need to get my stuff." Cream answered as she ran down the hallway to her room. Blaze shot her eyes toward Jack,

"Look Jack, it's nothing against you, I just don't trust you, do me a favor, stay away from me until you can prove yourself that you are not a threat." Blaze said,

"Yes Mam." Jack said in fear. Cream ran out from her room in her karate gear, "I'm ready Blaze." Cream said sweetly. Before Blaze cloud begin her training Vanilla walked through the front door, "MOM!" Cream said excitedly, Cream ran up to her mother and gave her a hug,

"Hi sweetie," Vanilla greeted,

"I thought you were at work." Cream said,

"It was only a quick call to the office…" Vanilla paused and looked over to Jack, who was still at the table, "And I see that our guest is awake."

"Mother, this is Jack." Cream introduced. Vanilla walked over and bowed,

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jack," Vanilla said,

"It's nice to meet you too." Jack replied as he bowed his head, as to mimic Vanilla's greeting,

"Where did you come from?" Vanilla asked. A sweat drop fell from Jack's face,

"Uh… I uh," Jack hesitated

"Jack was abandoned and he doesn't have a home." Cream answered. Vanilla looked at Jack in shock,

"Is this true?" Vanilla asked. Jack quickly collected himself and replied,

"Yeah, it is." Jack looked down in despair,

"Do you need a home?" Vanilla asked. Jack's ears perked up and a look of surprise busted into his face,

"Really?" Jack asked,

"Of course, but since you're not hero of Mobius, you'll have to go to school." Vanilla answered. Another sweat drop fell from his head,

"Um s-sure." Jack replied, _"Don't worry Jack, if Cream doesn't go, then you'll be in the clear." He thought to himself_

"I'll go with him," Cream implied,

"WHAT!?" Everyone said in unison. Vanilla step over to Cream and knelt down,

"Sweetie, you know that you're a hero, you don't have to go to school." Vanilla implied,

"I know, but Jack will need someone to accompany him." Cream replied. She shot a glance over to Jack and winked. Jack blushed, and replied with a smile,

"*AHEM*" Blaze cleared her throat catching only Jack's attention. Jack looked over to Blaze, she raised an eyebrow and Jack cowered down,

"Cream, I think we should start our training." Blaze inquired as she started for the back door, Cream, and cheese quickly followed,

"Well I think we'll get you registered tomorrow." Vanilla said as she walked past Jack and down the hallway to her room,

"Well shoot." Jack mumbled as he slapped his head into his hand.


	4. Enlistment

Chapter 4: Enlistment **(Since only one person likes this story, he/she has taken the win for the preview, if you want to get a chance for your preview of future chapters, like and/or follow this story, only a randomly select two will get the preview)**

"Are you sure this is safe?" Jack asked Blaze,

"Perfectly," Blaze said as she aimed her knife at the apple on his head. Cream stood behind Blaze, panicked,

"Blaze are you sure? I mean, we've never done this before." Cream said as she shivered in fear. Cheese covered his eyes,

"Chao, Chao, Chao (oh, I can't look," Cheese said. Blaze raised the knife and threw it,

"AHH!" Jack screamed, he closed his eyes and braced for his death. He heard the Knife hit the board behind him; he ducked slowly and moved away, he opened eyes and looked at the knife that stuck perfectly inside the apple, "I'm alive!" Jack cheered,

"I missed?" Blaze said,

"What do you mean missed?" Cream asked

"Nothing" Blaze said as she stared at Jack dance around miraculously, Blaze felt her eye twitch. The back door opened and Vanilla walked outside,

"Excuse me blaze but…" Vanilla paused and looked at the apple, then quickly shot her eyes to Cheese,

"Chao, Chao, Chao, Chao (Wait, it wasn't me.)" Cheese said as he waved his arms toward Blaze,

"Um… I need to get Cream, and Jack registered at the school." Vanilla finished,

"Okay, I got to go clean the house anyway." Blaze said as she pulled her knife out of the board, and tossed it into her bag. Cream and Cheese quickly ran inside,

"Bye Blaze, I'll see you tomorrow." Cream said as she ran inside followed by Cheese and Jack. The door closed and Blaze walked over to the door where Vanilla was standing,

"I'll see you later Vanilla." Blaze said as she reached for the door. Vanilla stopped her by placing her hand on the handle,

"Blaze I'm beginning to question your method of teaching, at first you were fine, but throwing knives is a bit far." Vanilla said,

"Don't worry, this isn't teaching." Blaze said,

"Then what is it?"

"I don't… trust that Jack kid." Blaze said,

"Why not."

"He's just suspicious."

"I don't see it; please refrain from throwing knives at kid's heads."

"Yes mam" Blaze said. Vanilla stepped aside and allowed Blaze to walked through the door, as she opened the door Cream walked out,

"Mother I'm ready." Cream said. Blaze slipped inside and walked toward the front door, she noticed that Jack was sitting on the stool by the door

"Later Blaze." Jack said. Blaze looked at him in a scolding manner, and Jack cowered back. Blaze opened the door and closed it slowly. Cream and Vanilla walked in,

"Are you ready Jack?" Vanilla asked

"Yeah, I'm ready." Jack replied. Jack opened the door and allowed Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla through the door, he closed the door and followed their footsteps, and slowly they walked towards the school.

After about ten minutes of walking Jack grew bored, so he decided to talk to Cream,

"Hey Cream, are there other people like Blaze?" Jack asked

"Well not really, you just have to get used to her, and then she will be friendly." Cream answered

"Okay… are there others that live around here?"

"Yeah, there's Tails…" Cream stopped for a moment, "C-Cosmo…" she paused again and cleared her throat, "Then there's Silver, he lives with Blaze." Jack thought for a moment at what he would be like, horrifying, daring, and a splitting image of Blaze to him, "Then there's Amy and Sonic." Jack's ears perked up,

"The hero?"

"Yeah, he lives by the lake."

"Lake?"

"Yeah there's a lake a mile from here, he lives across from Tails."

"Can I meet him sometime?"

"Yeah when he's back from his three day party."

"Okay."

"Chao? (Cream?)" Cheese called

"Yes Cheese."

"Chao Chao Chao Chao, Chao Chao? (I've heard bad things about school, is it safe?)" Cheese asked,

"Why would you ask?"

"Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao! (People say they force you to do work!)"

"Well, actually, they help you learn." Vanilla said,

"Chao? (What?)"

"They help you learn math, grammar, history, science-" Vanilla was cut short by Cream,

"Basically all the stuff Tails is good at." Cream said as she forced her head to hang low,

"Are you still on him about that, it's been a little over a year."

"Mother, I don't think I could ever."

"Well learn to get over him." Meanwhile, Jack stared at them puzzled, Cheese tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned his head and faced the smiling Chao,

"Chao Chao Chao? (Curiosity killing yah?)" Cheese asked,

"Kinda, what are they arguing about?"

"Chao Chao, Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao, Chao Chao Chao Chao, Chao Chao Chao Chao. (Well a while back, Cream had a crush on a yellow kitsune named Tails, but while we were in space, he fell in love with a plant girl named Cosmo.)" Cheese explained,

"Plant girl?"

"Chao, Chao Chao Chao Chao, Chao Chao Chao (Well she's technically a Seedrian, but still she's really nice."

"Nicer than-" Jack was cut short,

"Chao? Chao (Blaze? Yes.)" Cream cleared her throat and broke the conversation,

"*Ahem* we're here." The group approached the building and walked inside. Vanilla approached the desk that read 'registration', a brown cat like being stood up, "Hello, how may I help you?" she asked,

"Hi I'm Vanilla, I would like to get these two registered for classes."

"Okay Vanilla, I'm Denise, they'll just have to fill out the forum, and we'll put them in the sufficient classes." Denise grabbed two papers and handed them to Vanilla, Vanilla then handed them to Cream and Jack. The two walked over to the table that sat in the corner, pulled out a pencil from the bucket and began filling them out. Denise walked over to tapped Vanilla's hand, she looked at Denise,

"Hey, isn't she one of the heroes of Mobius?" She asked,

"Well, yes she is, but she insisted that she attends school."

"Well, I guess there's nothing wrong with being intelligent."

"True." Cream ran up with her paper, and Jack sluggishly followed,

"here are your papers," Vanilla said as she handed the forums to Denise, Jack twiddled his thumbs nervously. Denise sat at a desk in front of a computer,

"Alright Cream the rabbit…" Denise paused while she fiddled and pushed keys on the computer, "You are registered." Cream smiled brightly,

"Thank-you." Cream said as she looked up to her mother,

"You're welcome sweetie." Denise handed Vanilla Cream's schedule, and in turn, Vanilla handed it down to Cream,

"Alright Jack the rabbit you are… um…" Denise paused for a moment, but she didn't fiddle with the computer keys, "It says here you are already registered." Vanilla looked down to Jack,

"But I've never been to school," he insisted,

"Well this Jack has no picture, and has been absent for several days… alright let me make a few adjustments." Denise pushed keys and buttons until she was finished, "alright, Jack the Rabbit, you are now officially registered,

"Thanks," Jack said as Denise handed Jack his schedule, and then in turn passed it down to him,

"Alright, then let's get home. You have school tomorrow." Vanilla said. The group then walked outside and continued strait home.

**(Thank you for reading [even though it is not that many] please R&R don't forget to press that favorite and/or follow button down below [or above] thanks)**


	5. Dirty little Secrets

Chapter 5: Dirty little secrets **(the secrets will spill. Don't forget to follow and favorite)**

Cream, Vanilla, Cheese, and Jack approached the house, Vanilla walked up to the door, opened it, and walked in, followed by Cream and Cheese. As Jack was about to walk in, he felt a hand garb him, he was quickly pulled into the bushes to once again meet the terrifying face of Blaze. Her eyes filled with fire, and Jack felt as if they were piercing his soul,

"Who are you?" Blaze demanded,

"I'm an orphan, I already told you that." Jack replied as he brushed Blaze's hand off of his shoulder,

"That's a lie and you know it."

"Okay then I'm not an orphan." Jack finally said,

"Go home."

"What?"

"Go… Home."

"I can't."

"If you have a home, then you don't belong here." Blaze stated, Jack shuffled his hands through the bushes and began taking off his shoes, Blaze continued, "If you have a family that loves and cherishes you than you need to be there not here, and plus why would you-"

Blaze was cut off by Jacks hand signal to be quiet; Blaze growled and held her hands out as if to attack him in return to this,

"rrrr, why you little-" Blaze was cut off by another hand signal to look down. Blaze instinctively looked down, she lowered her hands and her look of murder quickly turned into a look of horror,

"Oh my… what happened?" Blaze asked. The front door quickly opened, and Cream busted out yelling,

"Jack! Jack where are you?!" she called. Jack hastily put his shoes, once he was finished, he poked his head out of the bush. But he was speechless; he stared at Cream instead of notifying her of his wear-about. He watched as her ears whooshed around in the wind, and her beautiful brown eyes staring out into the forest. Cream cupped her hands over her mouth and yelled, "JACK!" Both Jack and Blaze covered their ears,

"I'm here, I'm here."

"Thank goodness, I was worried about you…" Cream paused, and noticed that Jack was in the bush, "What are you doing in our bush though?" she asked,

"Oh, I uh." Jack hesitated as he tried to think of words to say. This irritated Cream a little, she crossed her arms and wait for an answer," I tripped and fell in your bush…" Jack paused and noticed the slight inappropriateness in the phrasing, "I-I mean, I fell in the bush, n-not in your bush uh." Blaze smacked her head quitly at his idiotic attempt. Though Cream giggled at his attempt to cover up his accident, but she didn't mind. Jack was once again entranced,

"Wow, her laugh, it's… it's beautiful, and her smile. Whoa… wait is she blushing?" Jack looked closely at the rosy pink circles around Cream's checks. Cream waved her hand in front of his face, to awake him from his thoughts,

"Are you coming inside?" Cream asked,

"Yeah, I just need to get out of this bush." Jack said calmly,

"Okay, don't take too long." Cream said as she started inside,

"I won't," Jack said as he waved to her. The door shut and Jack was quickly pulled down into the bush again,

"Meet me in the backyard." Blaze commanded, she then quickly hopped out of the bush and quietly crept around the side of the house into the backyard. Jack struggled to break free of his plant bonds, the sticks snagged on his fur and pulled some out. Once Jack was free, he decided to ignore the pain, he figured that he would be pulled into another bush anyway. He walked in the door and closed it behind him, he hastily walked to the back door without Vanilla noticing. As he reached from the door he heard Cream's voice from behind him,

"Where you going?" Cream asked innocently. Jack pulled his hand away from the handle and stood in a strait posture in front of Cream,

"Just outside." Jack replied,

"Can I come?"

"Chao Chao (me too?)" Cheese asked as he came around the corner of the wall.

"Well, I just need a moment to think… about school, yah know." Jack scratched his head guiltily as he knew it was a lie,

"Okay, well I'll see you when you get in."

Jack only nodded in acknowledgement, though as he turned to open the door, Cream grabbed his arm. Jack turned around, "What's up?" Jack asked curiously, he noticed that Cream was examining his wounds that he had gotten in the bush,

"What happened?" Cream asked curiously as she began pulling the pieces of shrub and stick out from his fur,

"I escaped the 'bush'" Jack said emphasizing 'bush',

Cream giggled and blushed slightly, "It seems that you have won."

"Hehe yeah." Jack replied, he listened to the pieces of stick and shrub hit the ground, he was lost in Creams chocolate brown eyes, every moment to him was treasured, it was obvious that he liked her even though they just meet, he wasn't sure if she felt the same. The appointment with Blaze nearly slipped his mind, "Hey let's finish this when I get back inside." Jack said as he gently picked up Cream's hand and placed it at her side,

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit." Cream ran around the corner followed by Cheese, it was obvious that she had feelings, but Jack was too blind to see this. Jack opened the door and walked outside, he closed the door behind him and walked in the middle of the yard,

"So you finally made it." Blaze said emerging from the shadow of a tree,

"Yeah, what did you need?" Jack asked,

"Your feet, what happened?"

"My mother."

"What?" Blaze said. Jack took off his shoes again, Blaze stared again at the multiple cuts and sever bruises that were lightly bandaged, most of which were saturated in blood stains, most of the bruises still showed. Jack sat down on the grass, Blaze walked over and sat beside him,

"Well when I was younger, I had a family that cared about me, taught me manners, played with me, I was attending that school. Then about a year ago, my mother and my father got into this big argument, my mom started blaming me for their problems. My dad said that she was too harsh on me. She asked if he wanted to see harsh, and then she started to beat herself brutally, I'm not sure what happened, but when I walked out there was blood everywhere, and my mom had a bloody eye, her leg was broken, and her lip needed stiches. And my dad…" Jack paused and buried his head in his hand. He continued, "Blaze?"

"Yeah." She responded sweetly,

"Promise you will not tell anybody of what I showed you, told you, or what I am about to tell?"

"I promise" Blaze said,

"Okay… my dad… he was executed, for assault and battery." Blaze's mouth dropped slightly,

"Why didn't you speak up?"

"I did, she told them that I had a nightmare, but I know what I heard."

"Oh my… I'm sorry."

"Sorry? That's a lie, sorry for a loss for whom you did not know, and you also wanted me gone."

"Okay, I apologize."

"Well. Thanks anyway…" Jack held back the tears and stood up, "I'm going to head inside, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I gotta teach Cream her martial arts." Blaze said,

"Alright, well have a good night." Jack said as he started to walked towards the back door,

"Hey Jack." Blaze called as he reached for the door, "You might want your shoes. Jack looked at his damaged feet, he ran over and picked up his shoes and ran back to the door. He quickly put them on and walked inside hoping to forget everything that happened.

Once he walked inside he was immediately greeted by Cream, "Oh I was about to get you for dinner." Cream said. Jack's guttered mind immediately thought of the inappropriate image for the phrase. He shook the image and spoke,

"Okay thank you, I'll be right over." Jack said. Cream ran over the kitchen dinner table and took a seat. Jack looked back at the door, curious as to if he should have trusted her.

* * *

Meanwhile at Blaze, and Silver's home, Blaze lay in her bed, "Oh Jack, I guess now I have to help you, don't I." Blaze muttered. She flipped the light switch on the lamp on top of the night stand and fell asleep.


End file.
